Undertale Frisk And Asriel Questions And Answers
by Frisk And Azzie .HzMna
Summary: Welcome, We were given the oppprtunity to do this by a friend, who linked us his account and allowed us to perform these interviews. What this means is we can update you on anything that happens and can tell you anything you want to know. To do that, just leave what you want to know in the review section or P.M's and our friend here will ask us, then report the answers.
1. Info

**Hey everyone,**

 **Asriel And I are putting up a Q &A kind of thing, so that you can ask not only us, but everyone you all know. If you want some conformation on ships and that, feel free to ask.**

 **Please Note: We are not able to answer questions always immediately and we cannot answer questions for our friends aswell, so that may also delay it. However every single question is welcome, leave anything you want to know down below and we will answer as soon as we can.**

 **From all of us. Frisk, Asriel, Chara, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton, Nabstablook, TEMMIE, Gaster.  
Thank you all.**


	2. Answered Questions

**Ok wow, I certainly wasn't expecting this many. Some of these may have gotten out of hand but I've done my best to record their answers.**

 **dream1990, asked Asriel: How did Frisk save you from turning back into Flowey?**

Asriel: Soon after I left Frisk's sight, He caught up with me and told me to stay determined, 'No matter what happens, stay determined'. I never forgot what he said to me, even now. Turning back into flowey, I never lost hope, I knew one day I would be myself again. I closed my eyes, knowing I did the right thing. Then, I woke up and I don't remember much that day only that it had been 4 years since the events that took place in 2010. So that's basically it. I stayed determined and that's not something you see in monsters really.

 **dream1990, also asked, Chara: How come you like chocolate so much?**

Chara: YOU DARE QUESTION WHY I LIKE CHOCOLATE!? I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT! Nah but really, I guess I don't really know. And If I were you, I'd be a lot more worried about why I eat hands so much, like that is way more concerning than chocolate. That's it, you know too much _I'm coming for you!_

 **Undertale fannnnnnn, asked Mettaton:** **Hey Mettaton, yes you sexy robot, can you rant about my name please or my profile pic? luv ya.**

 _Oh my, I could never rant about one of my fans, but I suppose if you want me to. Well, Your name, why does it have so many n's, only an idiot would do that. Oh lord, this is against my programming, oh no I am MALFUCTIONING, Oh dear. Darling I am so sorry for insulting you, I will make my way back to DR. ALPHYS' laboratory. Goodbye Undertale fannnnnnn._

 **Shark Lord, Asked Asriel: Asriel, did you get neck cramps when you were using your sabers?**

Asriel: Yes, although what I thought was happening with Frisk, was enough for me to push through it.

 **Monsieur A, put forward: A small man suddenly teleported into the room, he was wearing light blue robes and while most of his face was covered by the robes' hood, shaggy black hair and a rather big and toothy smile were visible.**

 **"Greetings, Chara Dreemur. Excuse the hood, most pople find my eyes rather. . .wierd is a nice way to put it. I am Monsieur Alchemy, and I have heard you are in the possession of Frisk's soul. And well, I have come to find out if you are evil and if you are willing to give me that soul so I may be return it to it's rightful owner.**

 **I can give you practically anything for it, the culmination of one's being isn't cheap. And a soul to replace it is something I also can offer. One with an identity or one that has no mind if you would rather have a soul that sustains you. " The man called Alchemy spoke, awaiting the human's responce.**

Chara: What is the importance of this soul, why do you need it more than the soul you have, What does this represent to you? And why are you saying you will return it to it's rightful owner, Frisk is right here, are you trying to help or are you trying to do something with the soul. Hmph... This seems too good to be true, ARE YOU TRYING TO TRICK ME! (sigh) I guess i'll take the offer-

Frisk: Are you trying to sell my soul again chara!?

Chara: Umm... No!

Frisk: Prove it!

Chara: Ugh, Sorry Alchemy, I'm afraid we can't do business right now. But next time I have an oppourtunity I will gladly do so. (Chuckling and taking a bite out of a chocolate bar, eyes glowing red).

 **Amelia asked, Frisk and Asriel: Are you guys together?:3**

Asriel, Frisk: Uhh... What, no we're just friends. (Both hastily walking away blushing).

 **Tad Strange asked Sans: Sans, you and I both know "you'd be dead where you stand" wasn't a joke. So tell me, why would you kill an innocent human when you don't do your job and the surface holds no more appeal for you? I have a theory, and you may not like it.**

Well, Tad Strange, I have nothing to hide. So let's hear it, _but if you try to expose me, I will have a_ _bone_ _to pick with you. (silently laughing at his own terrible pun)._

 **Well that's all the questions so far, I'll be sure to update you on any new activity Bye for now.**


	3. Answered Questions 2

**Hello Again, now some of these were very unclear and I had no idea what they meant, but I managed to write it all down so, here it is.**

 **AngelMaster14, asked:** **If you guys are on the surface how is life there. If not how is the Underground?**

Asriel: It's been great since we left the underground, actually. Everyone has their own lives now, but we all live in the same area, so we see each ther often. Frisk you wanna take over?

Frisk: Sure, thanks Azzie. Yeah It's been better than ever, Azzie and I have got our own house, and everyone is nearby. Chara makes, 'apperances', from time to time and she is now less, murderous towards us which is always good-

Chara: Are you talking about me behind my back?

Asriel: Wait, I thought you were with sans.

Chara: Ugh, he's so boring-

Sans: What did you say!?

Chara: Oh, you wanna go!?

Sans: Do you wanna have bad time? (eye lights up)

Chara: You think that'll stop me.

?.?.?: (Starts playing Megalovania, as a fight starts with them all)

 **dream1990: chara is coming for me, i am afraid what them/their will do to me once chara finds me.**

Chara: Oh don't worry, I won't kill ya, I'm just gonna rip out your soul and use it to feed my power, while you fail to remember who you were, walking around for the rest of your life, not knowing what you are. You will be trapped in an endless cycle of torment and dispair. That doesn't sound too bad, does it?

 **"I have gone through many a timeline, fighting the many versions of a glitched out mess of a creature known as Error Sans. I know Frisk doesn't need the whole thing to live and feel. Soulless Pacifest Run is what the circumstance such a Frisk is in is called. Since this Frisk is in that situation, I want to help. My intent is to return the soul to Frisk so he will once again be whole.**

 **In my crusades against multi universe threatening evil, I have defeated and contained many wicked anomalies. In exchange for this Frisk's soul, I can give you one of mine. I don't feel like taking it by force." Alchemy's explained, a bright red soul appearing in his right hand.**

Chara: Hmm... So you're saying, if I give you a piece of Frisk's soul both of them will live and I get a soul in return. Also, who is this 'Error Sans', is he like a rouge, genocidal version of our Sans. Wait, I know who you're talking about, at least I think so. Not to say the sans I saw in the royal hall was any different, but this guy sounds cool, when can I meet him? That doesn't matter now, what matters is you giving the other Frisk a soul, our Frisk's get's a new one and you kill that bast- ... Error sans. I'll take the offer.

 **Sans, i'm the brother of Bill Cipher, the other Sans didn't stand a chance against him. I'm a highly respected chaotic neutral dream demon that doesn't fuck people over with deals, you don't intimidate me.**

 **Besides, Alchemy's been killing stronger versions of your entire race for a million years. And he hates Sanses everywhere, he wouldn't stop me from killing you.**

Sans: ..., ... I'm guessing you're talking about the me who tried to kill Frisk, I remember that like it was yesterday. *Far away shouting from Frisk to sans*. Yeah, but what about all the times I killed you first.

?.?.?: Sans, just calm down, you only need to answer the question.

Sans: Yeah, you're right. About the load's, Yeah I still remember them, each one I can't forget, even when I wanted to. It really did break me, I was willing to do anything to get out of it and even if I died trying it would all just reset anyway. Even though, the only way to get to the surface was through Frisk not being a genocidal maniac-

Frisk: I can still hear you!

Sans: I don't care Frisk! But anyway If you want to kill me, fine. If Alchemy want's to kill me, fine aswell, but you're gonna have a bad time doing so. As for the theory, yes it's true. But only for a few me's.

 **That's all I got through today, but keep asking and I'm sure these guys'll keep answering. See ya!**


	4. Answered Questions 3

**Well, there have been a lot more than I expected, but another day, another set of questions and here are all the answers.**

 **Sans, stated: Heya other Sans, i'm you from a world where Frisk's an evil gender neutral psycho and Chara's the nice one. That Alchemy guy is in serious need of a bad time. He showed up in my universe, well the qna of it atleast, and tried to kill Frisk and Asgore using a liquid called hate. Even 6 soul Asgore and everybody else combined couldn't stop him when was just toying around. Dunk him while his gaurd is down before he does something!**

Frisk: Wait What, I am gender neutral. Most people just call me a 'he', because I look more like a 'he'. Whoops, I interruped it, didn't I.

Sans: It's fine kid, now bone off.

Frisk: (sigh) Good pun. I'm off. (Frisk talking to Asriel In another room)

Sans: What were we doing?

?.?.?: Frisk, psycho, death.

Sans: Ah, right, Well, other Sans, but I can't travel between loads sadly, and by the way, how come you don't know that, you're me. However I guess you can too but, I can remember all the timelines ever, except for one me. Do you know him, Error, could he have given 'that' Frisk that substance, what was it... Oh, hate, yeah I've heard of it, but never seen it myself, yet anyway-

Papyrus: Sans! The human is really cold and can't move.

Sans: That's a rock, Papy.

Papyrus: Oh, I was wondering why he didn't have arms, or a head, or legs.

Sans: (sigh) Make some spaghetti for me would ya.

Papyrus: Of course! (rushing out the room)

Sans: Anyway, sorry man I can't travel between loads, so you're gonna have to wait until I, the other you, experience it for myself.

 **Avia Tavoosii, asked:** **Papyrus,** **what was your reaction to finding out Flowey was Asriel?**

Sans: No wait- he doesn't know that yet-

Papyrus: WHAT!? Flow- Asr- WHAT!? How- This is beyond my comprehension. I just can't bear this, it's too much. Wait! I know what to do, I'll pretend I didn't hear that question. Nyeh heh heh! (Exit's the room)  
_-_-_-_-_-_

?.?.?: Your welcome, I kept my end of the deal. Wait, what was in it for me. Nevermind.

 **dream1990, stated: Chara that does sound bad.**

Chara: What, no... It's fine trust me, everyone loves it. Well, I assume so cuz, I've never heard anything back from them, I'm sure they'll be fine, just like you... (Disappears)

 **Well that's all I could get in, Everyone has been very busy and I'm totally not making up excuses because I'm too lazy to copy these audio files, It's not like that at all. But anyways, see ya.**


End file.
